Attack Cruiser House
One could certainly do worse than a home in the style of one of the mainstay ships of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars! :-Store Decription The Attack Cruiser House is a type of house that can be bought in Clone Wars Adventures. It is the largest house in the game so far, having 4 different rooms (one, a purchasable module), and costs 1,000. It is recommended for players who enjoy extensively decorating their in-game houses. Four furniture sets, known as the Cruiser Furniture were specially created for use in this house. It is also the most expensive house in the game For a short time after its release, the exterior of the house was only Space. But shortly after, for accuracy, the entire body of the cruiser was added and is visible from the Bridge. Other Republic Navy ships can now be seen around the Attack Cruiser. Layout The Attack Cruiser Housing consists of three rooms: the Bridge, the Captains Quarters, and the Cargo Hold. When the door is clicked on, a menu that looks like a control panel will appear, allowing players to access the different rooms. There are actually 3 buttons on this menu with 'Locked' next to them, meaning that more modules may be purchasable in future updates. The Bridge is the default room. It is an exact replica of the bridge you go on while playing through Geonosis Saga (with the exception of the front controls). There are two interactive controls on the bridge. One of the control panels allows players to change the ship's location (background scenery); it starts off in space, and can be sent to orbit around Coruscant, Ord Mantell, Felucia, Kamino, Christophsis, Geonosis or Ryloth. The other control panel can activate other functions such as launching fighters, firing turbolasers, and activating the 'Red Alert'. Also, four red buttons to the left and right of the controls can be clicked on. This summons a random Astromech Droid to the center of the room, and eight clones will run to their positions around the edge of the area. A crystal ball then appears above the astromech droid, and the clones start dancing. When the four buttons are clicked again, the crystal ball, the droid, and the clones will disappear. The Captain's Quarters is a rectangular room comparable in size to the Jedi Member living quarters. The right side of the room holds a large aquarium behind a 180 degrees desk. The Cargo Hold is the largest room in the Attack Cruiser housing. It is very large in area and height, and is great for creating contraptions and walkways; however is still smaller in width and length than the Mustafar Lot and the Ryloth Lot. The upper right side of the cargo bay contains a small ledge which can be reached via the use of construction materials. The Gunnery Room is the first purchasable Attack Cruiser module, similar in size to the Captain's Quarters, and gives buyers access to the Turret Tactics minigame. Category:Houses